In recent years people have become very concerned about exposure to the hazards of microbe contamination. For example, exposure to certain strains of Escherichia coli through the ingestion of under-cooked beef can have fatal consequences. Exposure to Salmonella enteritidis through contact with unwashed poultry can cause severe nausea. Mold and yeast (Candida albicans) may cause skin infections. In some instances, biocontamination alters the taste of the food or drink or makes the food unappetizing. With the increased concern by consumers, manufacturers have started to produce products having antimicrobial properties. A wide variety of antimicrobial materials have been developed which are able to slow or even stop microbial growth; such materials when applied to consumer items may decrease the risk of infection by micro-organisms.
Noble metal-ions such as silver and gold ions are known for their antimicrobial properties and have been used in medical care for many years to prevent and treat infection. In recent years, this technology has been applied to consumer products to prevent the transmission of infectious disease and to kill harmful bacteria such as Staphylococcus aureus and Salmonella. In common practice, noble metals, metal-ions, metal salts or compounds containing metal-ions having antimicrobial properties may be applied to surfaces to impart an antimicrobial property to the surface. If, or when, the surface is inoculated with harmful microbes, the antimicrobial metal-ions or metal complexes, if present in effective concentrations, will slow or even prevent altogether the growth of those microbes. Antimicrobial activity is not limited to noble metals but is also observed in organic materials such as chlorophenol compounds (Triclosan™), isothiazolone (Kathon™), antibiotics, and some polymeric materials.
In order for an antimicrobial article to be effective against harmful micro-organisms, the antimicrobial compound must come in direct contact with micro-organisms present in the surrounding environment, such as food, liquid nutrient or biological fluid. This creates a problem in that the surrounding environment may become contaminated with the antimicrobial compounds, which may potentially alter the color or taste of items such as beverages and foodstuffs, and in the worst case may be harmful to the persons using or consuming those items. The wide spread use of antimicrobial materials may cause further problems in that disposal of the items containing these materials cannot be accomplished without impacting the biological health of the landfill or other site of disposal; and further the antimicrobial compounds may leach into surrounding rivers, lakes and water supplies. The wide spread use of antimicrobial materials may cause yet further problems in that micro-organisms may develop resistance to these materials and new infectious microbes and new diseases may develop. It has been recognized that small concentrations of metal-ions may play an important role in biological processes. For example, Mn, Fe, Ca, Zn, Cu and Al are essential bio-metals, and are required for most, if not all, living systems. Metal-ions play a crucial role in oxygen transport in living systems, and regulate the function of genes and replication in many cellular systems. Calcium is an important structural element in the formation of bones and other hard tissues. Mn, Cu and Fe are involved in metabolism and enzymatic processes. At high concentrations, metals may become toxic to living systems and the organism may experience disease or illness if the level cannot be controlled. As a result, the availability and concentrations of metal-ions in aqueous and biological environments is a major factor in determining the abundance, growth-rate and health of plant, animal and micro-organism populations.
It has been recognized that iron is an essential biological element, and that all living organisms require iron for survival and replication. Although the occurrence and concentration of iron is relatively high on the earth's surface, the availability of “free” iron is severely limited by the extreme insolubility of iron in aqueous environments. As a result, many organisms have developed complex methods of procuring “free” iron for survival and replication; and depend directly upon these mechanisms for their survival.
Articles, such as packaging materials, are needed that are able to provide for the general safety and health of the public in a safe and efficient manner. Articles, such as packaging materials, are needed that are able to improve the quality and safety of food supplies for the general public. Food and consumer packaging materials are needed that are able to improve food quality, to increase shelf-life, to protect from microbial contamination, and to do so in a manner that is safe for the user of such items and that is environmentally clean. Materials and methods are needed to prepare articles having antimicrobial properties that are less, or not, susceptible to microbial resistance. Methods are needed that are able to target and remove specific, biologically important, metal-ions while leaving intact the concentrations of beneficial metal-ions.